


Performance

by Radiose



Series: Show Business [2]
Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *21号晚场的这咋可能三伯唱得好凶哦。为什么呢？*一点点handjob肉渣。





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> *21号晚场的这咋可能三伯唱得好凶哦。为什么呢？  
*一点点handjob肉渣。

Mark站在侧幕，看着台上的Oedo，他和三年前已经完全不同，但闪耀灯光下的那个身影一时间还是与记忆中的白衣影子重叠在了一起。Oedo唱到那句“为何你不能爱我——？”，穿云裂石的高音把他从回忆中震醒。  
“真实的我？”  
我爱真实的你啊，他在心里说。  
很快台下传来掌声和欢呼，Oedo低着头小跑下来，抬头迎面看见Mark，实打实地愣了一下。但他很快冲着Mark走过去，悄悄握住他的手。他的眼里隐隐含泪，眼眶发红。  
Mark一看就知道他入戏深了一下缓不过来。但是看着他发红的眼眶还是有些心疼，立刻用力反握住他的手。接着他就被Oedo拉走，匆匆推进了他的化妆间。  
“怎么了？”Mark小心地轻轻拍他的背。  
他们挤在沙发里，年轻人把头埋在他的颈窝。这个姿势以他们的身高来说不是很舒服，但他不肯动，Mark就也不勉强他。  
过了几分钟，Oedo默默地直起了身，在他侧脸亲了一下，低声道：“没事，就是觉得……你在真好。”  
Mark收紧怀抱，手环上他的腰。Oedo在他脸颊留下无数亲吻，从耳根亲到嘴唇，接着细致地舔弄吮吸他的下唇，终于探进口腔的时候缠着他的舌头不愿放开。  
Mark是很满意他的主动服务的，只是他感觉再这么下去他就有反应了，而他待会还有一首歌要唱。硬着上台像什么样子？主教质问上帝又不是因为对Mozart欲求不满。  
他稍稍推开Oedo。  
但Oedo不想让他走，用力抱紧他，伸手下去隔着西装裤抚弄他的性器，又凑近了，轻轻咬他的耳垂。  
“没事的，我们还有时间。”  
事后想想，也许就是这句话让Mark放松了戒备，放任Oedo解开了他的皮带。

他被推着歪斜地躺在沙发上，Oedo从侧面揽住他，一手套弄着他的阴茎，另一手微凉的手指伸进衬衫，在他腰侧游走。他忍不住发出细碎的呻吟。  
“麦没关。”Oedo用口型提醒他，使得Mark不得不强行咽下了那些叫喊。为了报复，他也伸手隔着裤子揉弄他的阴茎。  
但Oedo渐渐加快了速度。Mark开始抑制不住地战栗，手上也没了力道。  
“Mark？”就在这时，门外突然传来敲门声，是某个工作人员。  
Mark一个激灵，推开Oedo站起身，突然意识到现在自己的处境，咬牙切齿地瞪了眼Oedo。他吓得软了下来，但还是有点硬度。这个小混蛋也差不多，牛仔裤很明显地勾勒出性器的轮廓，毫无遮挡。但他的处境好得多，他还有两首歌才上场。  
Oedo脸上挂着一个歉意的笑容，露出两片明晃晃的大板牙。他又凑过来吻Mark，帮他拉上裤子。“忍一忍？”他用一种讨好的语气轻声道。  
Mark黑着脸整理了一下，使得鼓鼓囊囊的那团不太容易看出来，飞快地走出去候场了。  
这时他觉得自己能完全带入主教那时的情绪里了，甚至更多。  
自我怀疑，对上帝的怀疑，对自己信仰不坚定的愤懑。主教的怒火是对着Mozart，他的怒火是对着Oedo，两个某种程度上相联系的人。他不知道历史上主教到底怎么看待这个叛逆的天才，但他现在在那些怀疑和怒火上叠加了欲求不满的怒气，这使他对自己更恼火了。  
于是他开口时格外用力：  
“这怎么可能  
本应照亮世界的理性  
却败给了音乐的魔力？”  
……和他的魅力？

唱完歌Mark下场，看到Oedo也出来了，站在一边听群演唱歌赞扬Mozart。  
Mark走过去举起手作势要打他，Oedo连忙躲避。他连眼神也躲闪了起来，不好意思看Mark，像个做错事的孩子。  
刚刚唱过的歌词再次出现在了Mark的脑海里。他轻轻叹了口气，败给这样的人，又有什么奇怪的呢？最终他落在Oedo头上的手改为拨弄了一下他的头发。  
而且，接下来有半个小时他们都不会再受到打扰了。

FIN


End file.
